


Beginning

by RomanaOnCaprica



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>An ending is just a new beginning.</i>
</p><p>The Doctor contemplates the never ending cycle of his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A story about beginnings that ended up being about endings.
> 
> Largely inspired by [this video.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25nJM3rz6vU)

Every now and again, the Doctor’s world ended. He’d go through a high of gallivanting around the universe, fighting monsters and picking up strays. And then, one day, it would end. One day his friends would leave, or get left behind, and some – not many, but some – would die.

And then he’d start all over again; a new chapter with a new beginning.

It was a vicious, predictable cycle. They’d run to him, begging for the little blue box to show them the stars, claiming they weren’t satisfied with their existence on planet Earth.

But if he hadn't come crashing into their lives, they’d have been happily laughing their boyfriends and eating beans on toast, oblivious to the world outside their knowledge.

And yet he couldn't stop. He’d pluck them from their world, destroy their lives and leave them to suffer.

And all because he couldn't bear to be alone.


End file.
